The Demon and The Fox
by ZabuzaxNaru
Summary: Being adopted into the Gato family, abused and raped, how will Naruto escape this life? Will meeting Zabuza change anything?  Warning: Yaoi, Lemon, Zabuza X Naruto  Updated as at : 27/04/2011
1. Chapter 1: Introduction

I do not own any characters from Naruto nor I plan to make money off this fanfic

This is my FIRST fanfic so it may be pretty bad as my English is atrocious. (im really sorry if you see any words repeating)

Well im actually quite taking a risk here…. Trying to do a lemon right at the start on my first Fanfic so please forgive me for any disappointments.

Naruto does not have Kyuubi in this story nor haku exists

Zabuza X Naruto  
>Noticed that theres a few fanfics on them but theres tooooo little!<br>Warning. Extreme Lemon (Im sorry ._. its not between Naruto and Zabuza. Just trying to set the foundation for the story.. please review ^^ I will continue this)

First Thug (underlined)  
><strong>Second Thug (Bold)<strong>  
><em>Naruto (Italic)<em>

* * *

><p>The sky looked angry with dark and rolling clouds, while the wind lashed out upon the ground. With an ominous sound, the rain pelted the earth as if being poured from a bucket. Thunder roared and lightning split the sky, crashing ferociously on the ground. A young boy, about the age of 10, was stripped naked before being carried unconsciously by 2 men into an abandoned cottage.<p>

Naruto was adopted by Gato when he was 6. Gato is a cruel man. Being a corrupt businessman, if he had even the slightest chance of getting profit, nothing would stop him. He is willing to kill anyone who stands in his way ruthlessly and thinks that money and fame is everything.

Ever since, Naruto faced torture and abuse by Gato's men every day. Naruto was treated as even lower than a dog. He couldn't even have a proper meal a day as Gato claimed it to be a waste to feed him and would rather feed his dogs…

Today, being his 10th birthday, Naruto was knocked unconscious and when he was awake, the boy's hands were chained to the ceiling suspending him in the air..

Both of the men was about 7'0" tall and their faces were kept hidden in the dark. One of them were bigger in size. They were both well built each with 6 abs and muscular arms. The bigger thug held a whip as he soaked it with an unknown liquid. As he prepares to whip the young boy, rattling of chain was heard as the young boy tried to struggle but to no avail as his hand was kept in place.

Screams was heard as tears went down the young boy's face.  
><em>"Why do I deserve this?"<br>"All I wanted was a family"  
>"Was that too much to ask for?"<em>

The sound of the whip was heard one again as it came in contact with Naruto's bare skin.

_"AHHHHHHH!"_ Naruto screamed pain. Blood slowly oozed out of the wound.

"**Mmmmm, its been awhile since I had a young one**" the thug said as he licks his upper lips.

"This is unbearable… can we have him already?"

"**Fine, but make sure that he's still alive after this, Gato-sama wouldn't be happy if he's dead**"

"I will make sure of that" he said smirking.

Both of them began to take of their shirt and pants. Before long, both of them was fully naked with each of their 7inch, hardened and aroused.

"_Noooo! Sto..._"  
>Before the blonde could finish saying his sentence, he was silenced by a forceful kiss.<p>

_"Wh..at...did you do... *pants*"_  
>Naruto begin to pant, his body gaining heat and started to be aroused<p>

"**Viagra**_ " _the thug smirks.

The young boy tried to struggle, but under the effects of the drug, his body betrayed him.

"Look, he's already leaking with precum"

The smaller thug moved towards Naruto before bending down and licked the slit of the blonde's 3inch throbbing member before consuming it fully making the blonde to moan in ecstasy. The thug began moving up and down the shaft, sucking it like a lollipop, dominating Naruto's member. He went faster and faster,making sure that he sucks the tip of the member every time he reached the top. It didn't took the blonde long to reach his climax . Naruto groaned as he came into the thugs mouth.

"**Lets get to business**_" _the thug licks the semen on his lips.

The bigger thug, unnoticed, released the chains, pushed Naruto forward making him fall on fours before thrusting his thick member into Naruto. The blonde howled in pain from not being prepared and lubed. Tears filled Naruto's eyes from the surging pain. But, before Naruto got used to the pain, the thug thrust in and out, pounding as hard as and deep he could into the blonde's tight hole, hitting the boy's prostate every single time, causing him to whimper and squirm from the pain and pleasure. The smaller thug then inserted his re-hardened member into the boy's mouth, before deep throating Naruto, thrusting deep and hard, causing the blonde to suffocate, making him gasp for air. After being continuously attacked both front and back, Naruto muscles started to tighten around the thug's thick member making him moan. The thug thrust one last time into the blonde before releasing. It didn't took long for the smaller thug to release from being engulfed in the blonde's hot mouth.

_"_***pants* that was one freaking tight ass*pants*, hey wanna do him together?**_"  
><em>The blonde wailed in protest as he heard this...

_"_**Don't worry, we will TRY not to break you**_"  
><em>The larger thug smirks. Naruto tried to escape, but was pinned down by the larger thug and was silenced with dirty socks stuffed in his mouth. The larger thug carried Naruto up and this time, chaining both his hands and legs, causing him to be suspended lowly in the air. Both thugs moved under the boy and with their newly aroused members, they thrust into the blonde at the same time, causing Naruto to muffle in pain as his ass was being ripped apart. Tears was now flowing out of the blonde's eyes. Blood was oozing out of his hole. Being unable to contain the pain and pleasure, the blonde shot his seeds out just from the thugs entering him.

"shit *pants* its too tight... the boy came from us entering*pants* i wont be able to last long too..."

_"_**Lets finish this quickly...*pants* i won't be able to hold on for long too**_"_

The thugs started to move, in and out, of Naruto, hitting right on the blonde's prostate every time. Naruto was already half-unconscious at this moment as pain and pleasure filled him. The thugs thrust into the boy faster and faster, still hitting hard on the boy's prostate, causing the boy to tighten his ass, signaling that he was about to release again. Unable to stand the tight ass and the hot friction from rubbing each others member when they thrust into the blonde, the thugs entered into Naruto a few more times before releasing right on his prostate at the same time. Naruto tried to scream in pain and pleasure when the large amount of hot semen hit his prostate, making him release...

_"_***pants* That was some great sex**_"  
><em>" we got to do it tomorrow too!*pants*"  
>"<strong>If he heals on time.. we wouldn't want to break such a wonderful toy now won't we?<strong>_"  
><em>The thugs left the room, unchaining the blonde, leaving the near unconscious him on the floor, locking the door.

Naruto, still in pain and tears, was to the extent of breaking down.  
><em>"Why do I deserve this?"<em>

Tears drops leaked out of his eyes as he crawl up into a ball and soon, went into a deep sleep.

To be continued.

* * *

><p>After Edit:<br>im actually quite satisfied with this 0.o Its much better than before... Please review ^^ even if its bad, please give me tips on how to improve ^^

shall work the next chapter tmr...

Next Chapter:  
>-Naruto Escapes<br>-Faints  
>-?saves him<br>-Maybe some lemon


	2. Chapter 2: The Escape

Heres the 2nd chapter...

Thanks for the reviews (even not alot)

Annabelle  
>Haha im sorry for being too descriptive... i wanted to make it as horrible as possible for naruto so that it will be more things to write as there will be chapter dedicated to opening his heart up as well as healing his psychological wound. it will be less violent from now on ^^ hope u will like it.<p>

demon kitehh  
>thank you for reviewing eventhough my story was atrocious.. thanks ^^ hope u can help me to improve more!<p>

* * *

><p>I do not own any characters from Naruto nor I plan to make money off this fanfic<p>

I do not plan to let Naruto have the kyuubi nor making Haku exist since im afraid that these will affect the relationship between Naruto and Zabuza.

Zabuza X Naruto  
><strong>Warning... Sadistic Chapter . (even i find myself sick now D:)<br>No rape,lemon,sex scenes in this chapter. **

_'thoughts' (italic)  
><strong>"<strong>_**shouting" (bold)****  
><strong> "speaking" (normal)

**-Scene change-**

* * *

><p><em>Setting : Still raining, a few hours after chapter one and still dark.<em>

* * *

><p><em>Lightning strikes.. as if its trying to penetrate the darkness in the room, The crashing thunder, imitating the roar of a dragon, woke the young blonde up... Finding to see only darkness in the room, he went back into a ball, still naked and started to weep. His body sweating profusely, as if he just woken up from a bad dream... but it wasn't a dream. He could still feel the mixture of dried up semen and blood in his hole and thigh. His ass was still sore and in pain.<em>

_'at least the wound on my body has clot up...'_

Naruto said touching the whipped skin on his body, still being able to feel the pain every time his hand came in contact with it. He tried to find a way out in the darkness, only to find both the doors and windows locked. Feeling that all hope to escape was lost, he lay on the floor, below the window, whimpering...

A single sudden lightning stuck and its flashes illuminated the room, at the same time, igniting an idea within him. He faced the window; clenched his teeth; balled up his right fist; preparing to sacrifice it to the window.. With a single strike, his fist came in contact with the window, breaking it into million of pieces.

Blood emerged out of the slits; a flowing red wet trail, betraying the glass shards that has kissed his fist. Crawling out of the window frame, ignoring both the cuts he's getting from the left over glass on the frame and the sharp prickling at his feet, he ran into a nearby forest, hoping to escape as far aways as possible. Blood still oozing out of his raw wounds endlessly and the never ending rain only quickened the amount of blood he's losing.

***Siren***

'_shit.. they *pants* found out... must have woken them up... must get *pants* away fast...'_

The blonde increased his pace, anxiously trying to get away from the cottage as far as possible, ignoring the shouting and footsteps.

**"Quick! After him! Gato-sama wouldn't be pleased it he gets away! Search everywhere! Sensory ninjas hurry do your job!"  
><strong>Naruto only could run and couldn't hide. If he had hidden, it wouldn't take long before the sensory ninjas find him...

* * *

><p><strong>-Back at the Cottage-<strong>

**"Whats taking you guys so long!"**

"Sir! The boy is no where to be seen..."

"Who knew that he still could move. We made sure that we broke him so hard that he wouldn't be able to move for days..."

"The Sensory ninjas couldn't sense him at all. He must have moved out of range.."

"Thats impossible! He shouldn't have gotten that far!"

"We cant let him escape! If we did, Gato-sama will have our heads!"

"Why don't we just kill the boy and cover it with a accident?"

"We can't even find him. How are we going to kill him?"

The thug smirks and took out his lighter and lighted it up.

"Well by burning of course..."

"A forest fire? But our ninjas are still out there. Causalities won't be light!"

"We will just say its an accident. No one could have prevented it. This will cover up for both the boy death as well as the causalities.. So what do you guys say?"

* * *

><p><strong>-Forest-<strong>

Naruto, still unwilling to stop, was unable to keep on running for any longer, his stamina was drastically dropping and legs was going numb.

'_at least the blood flow slowed '  
><em>  
>Suddenly, as if all hell broke lose, the primary color "red" filled the sky. The blonde stunned by the sudden change, turned back for a moment and saw reddish-orange flames consuming the trees one by one spreading towards him. Cries of ninjas unknown to him could be heard and animals was seen trying to escape the fire. Fire began to draw nearer and nearer to Naruto. Feeling the extreme heat, he took it as an indicator that he should start running. Trying to find a way out of the fire, only to find that the fire was slowly surrounding him. Thick smoke covered the forest, blocking his vision. His breathing became irregular as the smoke only made it worse when he was already short on breath.<p>

'_Must..get *pants* out... of. ...'_

Naruto tried looking around for an exit again. This time, he depended on his senses to determine the direction the fire was spreading to. He immediately ran towards that direction hoping that his sense gave him the correct deduction. The fire seemed to stop spreading at that direction. Naruto quickly assumed that the way he was running towards is the exit of the forest and he was right.

'_alm..os..t... the...re..'_

Naruto reached out his hands as if he was trying to get hold of the exit. With his last of his strength, he pushed his body out of the fire, getting some burn on his face while he was at it. However, Lady Luck wasn't on his side. At the last moment, he tripped over himself and fell down onto the floor. The fire soon caught up onto his legs burning it while it was at it.

**"AHHHHHHH!"**

Naruto screamed in agony as the flames tormented his legs. The blonde immediately rolled away, escaping from the grips of the infernal flames. He then cursed the flames before facing up in the sky. In that moment, fatigue struck his body, making him oblivious of his surroundings.. he didn't really care anymore. He was alive and that all it mattered to him. Naruto slowly closes his eyes, took a deep breath around him.

And for the first time in his life, he felt that he was free...  
>he felt that he was<br>alive...

* * *

><p>Now this is much better than before .<br>Im getting quite a number of hits, views and alerts (only 1 put this as his/her fav. I salute you ^^)  
>and im actually quite happy about it... BUT WHERES THE REVIEWS T.T<br>please actually review... this is my first fanfic so having reviews will actually help alot.  
>Thanks ^^<p>

Hope that this edited version is better than the previous one

And no im not a emo nor sadist. I just love torturing ^^


	3. Chapter 3: Zabuza

Next Chapter will be uploaded by Monday … And the second chapter will be edited from grammer and vocab errors

a person  
>Thanks for the review. Updating real soon.<p>

a kitsunes light  
>Thank for the review too ^^ its good that its interesting to you. Sorry about my English. Im bad in it XD<p> 


End file.
